Finding Yourself in the Ashes
by DandelionHope471211
Summary: Dandelion Mellark doesn't know where she fits in. She is bullied and teased because of her family status. When she is almost at her breaking point, some old family friends show up. The odds have never been in her favor, but can a special guy teach her how to live? Follow Danny as she learns how to defy the odds, and descover the girl on fire deep within her.
1. Daughter of the Star-Crossed Lovers

**Hey party people! This is my new story, that I hope everyone will enjoy. I do have other stories now in the making, but... I have writers block so I am going to be focusing on this one till I come up with ideas. Anyway...I hope you all will like it! **

**Sorry for any miss spelled words, or bad grammar, I need to work on that kind of stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The Hunger Games, I am sorry but life is this way sometimes and we all can own such a wonderful series! All rights to character and such belong to Suzanne Collins.**

I walk down the snow-covered streets of District 12, cold and alone. My hands are shoved into my pockets and my head is down. The cold wind blows on my face and it feels like I am being slapped repeatedly, my nose and cheeks are sure to be a rosy red from the winter weather. My whole face is numb.

I briskly make my way to the bakery hoping something bad wont happen, but the odds have never been in my favor and I slowly come to a stop because the people who stand in front of me are the people I hate most in this world.

Their names are Sandy, Becca, and Caroline, and they hate me with a passion. Maybe it's because I am the daughter of the Mockingjay, or the crazy people from the Capitol would die to get an interviews from me, but one thing is for sure, they don't like me.

They all look identical to each other, but they are not related. They share their resemblance in the clothes they wear, the hundreds of pounds of makeup they apply to their faces, and they way they talk (which is high-pitched and squeaky).

"Oh look who it is, the daughter of the Mockingjay!" Sneers Becca, the leader of this little group.

"How sweet." Sandy says with fake sincerity you could smell a mile away.

"What do you want, I don't have time for this." I say to them, I am in no mood to be verbally abused.

"Oh we were just wondering why people want to talk to you, I mean you are nothing like your parents. You must be such a disappointment. You look like your mother, but you will never be her. I can't fathom the reasons why boys like you, I mean look at you! You are ugly compared to someone like me." Becca exclaims.

"Oh and don't forget what she wears, who dressed you? A blind person?" Caroline snickers.

The girls all laugh at me, and I am fighting tears. They will not see me cry, I wont allow it. So I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat, blink back my tears, and speak.

"If you're done, I shall be going." I say in a surprisingly strong voice.

The girls all look at each other as if deciphering something, and then they all put on the same ghostly smile. Becca takes a step in my direction and punches me in the face. The punch doesn't surprise me, they do it all the time. So I just simply fall to the ground and wait till they lose interest and leave.

When they're done, they walk away laughing at me as I lay alone on the ground.

I lay in the snow, cold and alone.

My body is numb. I let only a few tears slip from my eyes as I pick my body off the ground. I take out my phone Beetee sent me on my fifteenth birthday and look at my face.

The only evidence of my confrontation with the girls is a split lip. I do my best to clean my lip by dabbing at it with the end of my sleeve, but my efforts are hopeless. I sigh and shove my phone in my pocket and start to walk to the bakery. My hands are shove in my pockets and my head is down.

I walk down the snow-covered streets of District 12, cold and alone.

When I finally make my way to the bakery the smell of freshly baked bread hits my nose, and I instantly relax. The familiar warmth of the building is one of the few places that can calm me down when my day has been hell. I quietly slip into the back door, and head straight to the bathroom. When the door is locked behind me I hurriedly turn on the facet and wash my face.

The hot water brings feeling back into my lips, cheeks, and nose. I look somewhat better than I did only a half an hour ago, except for the healing lip and my puffy red-rimmed eyes.

I shake my head, and fix my lip as best I can to make me look half way decent, and head to the front desk to work my shift.

When I get there my brother is slacking off as usual. When he sees me he get up ready to rip me a new one for being late, but when he notices my appearance his anger subsides and concern replaces his features. I take off my winter clothes as he gets up and heads in my direction.

"What happened flower?" My brother whispers to me, his voice lacing with concern. He cups my cheek in his hand and runs his thumb over my lip. I flinch away from his touch.

"Nothing happened Rye, can we drop it please?" I try to change the subject, ducking out of his way.

"No we may not, and dad left early so we are all alone. We are closing up the shop tonight. So pull up a chair, and let's have some bonding time." Rye says with a smile, while patting a stool behind the counter.

I can't help but smile at his brotherly behavior. We have a weird connection. Well this makes sense because one we are related, and two he is my 16 almost 17-year-old twin. My brother looks exactly like my father, blonde hair but has my mothers gray eyes. He is tall, has a stocky build, and is somewhat pale. Rye take after my father in baking as well. I can bake too but there is this way with him. How he can create delicious things off the top of his head.

We also share hunting and drawing talents. It's as if we are our parents clones but share physical traits, and have both of their talents. I can honestly hunt better than Rye, I have my mothers hunters instincts and her light tread. My looks are similar to her too. I have her Seam looks, but my father baby blue eyes.

I make my way over to the stool and plop down with an exaggerated sigh.

I begin to tell Rye everything that happened, starting with the run in with the group of girls I can't stand. When people enter the bakery, we stop the conversation to help them but when they leave we quickly start right back up. He sits quietly, listening to every detail. He tenses and balls his hands into fists when I tell him what they told me. When I am done I let only one tear slide down my face, and compose myself.

Rye wipes away the tear and tells me,

"Don't you listed to them Dandelion. What they say is not true what so ever. You are beautiful and could kick their asses if you really wanted to." He says with a smile.

"I know. I could but if the public found out, I would be in shit butt city. The only thing that bothers me is they keep bullying me. I didn't do anything wrong to them. Why wont they stop?" I ask in a small voice, looking down at my hands.

"You are the daughter of the star-crossed lovers from District 12. They are just bitches. I deal with it too, just in a boy sort of fashion." Rye tells me dismissively.

We spend the rest of the day filling orders, helping customers, and messing around. I almost forget what happened...almost.

When the day comes to an end Rye and I close shop. We put on our winter clothes and start to head home.

I shove my hands in my pockets and my head is down.

Even though I have my family who loves me and friends that care... I feel, as I walk down the snow-covered streets of District 12, cold and alone.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story, please stay with me and continue to read. I promise I have some great ideas.**

**Reviews are VERY GREATLY appreciated, and I would love to hear any ideas or comments that you have. This will be one crazy ride! Wow sorry, that was stupid, anyway REVIEW!  
**

**-DandelionHope471211**


	2. We Remain

**Hey my party people! I'm back with chapter 2! I don't normally update everyday, normally weekends, so you know. ANYWAY...I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Sorry for any miss spelled words, or grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not won the Hunger Games, all rights go to Suzanne Collins. I wish I did though, sorry!**

**Song Disclaimer: Christina Aguilera - We Remain Lyrics | MetroLyrics I do not own this song, all rights go to Christina Aguilera, and I got the lyrics from **

Rye and I walk the frozen streets of District 12, making our way to our home thats located in Victors Village.

We slowly walk up to the iced over walkway. I trying to avoid the slippery spots but inevitably failing at such a simple task. Rye quickly catches me before my butt meets the concrete, and he erupts in laughter. The odds are never in my favor. He sets me upright and tries to catch his breath.

"Watch it Dandelion! You know for someone so 'stealth' in the woods you would think they would be stealth anywhere. No, not you!" Rye snickers holding his stomach.

He is right, I am very stealth in the woods. In town, not so much.

I just shake my head at him with a smile threatening to show and we walk inside to the warmth of our home. Rye and I start to take off our coats, and winter boots. From the dining room I can hear my parents setting the table. The clanking of the silverware gives them away.

The smell of lamb stew fills my nostrils, and my mouth begins to water.

Rye and I walk into the dining room, and found our parents where I guessed they would be. I also find my other two siblings, Bay and Ash. Bay is 12 and is my mothers mini me. They scowl the same, act the same, and look the same. Ash is 14 and is my fathers mini me. They spend most of their tome together on any given day.

When my father puts down the last piece of silverware he smiles at me.

"You guys have fun?" Dad asks as he heads to the kitchen to get the food. I follow.

"Ya there wasn't many customers, it was anything we couldn't handle." I tell him.

My dad and I finish setting the table we all sit down. The dinner starts off great. I inhale the food, any food my dad cooks is to die for.

We eat cheese buns, lamb stew, and greens my mother probably gathered herself. I think nobody will bring up my lip, but when have the odds been ever in my favor?

"Flower, what happened to your lip?" Bay asks innocently.

Oh gosh. Now all the attention at the table has been turned to me. What am I supposed to say? I rack my brain for anything, and then I say,

"Oh on my way to the bakery, I slipped on some ice and bit my lip. I guess I bit it a little to hard, and I cut it." I sat dismissively.

This seems to satisfy my dad, Ash, and Bay. But I can tell my mother is not convinced, and Rye knows the truth. We continue eating dinner, and listen to Bay telling about what she did today. When dinner is done we start to clean up, and then the phone rings.

My mother walks over to the phone and answers it.

"Mellark residence...Oh Hi Annie!...Ya...Oh that's great...When do you plan on coming?...OK see you soon!" My mother finishes hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" My dad asks.

"That was Annie, she asked if they could visit during Christmas Break. She will be here is one week." My mother says as she finishes cleaning the table.

I faintly remember Annie. I think when I was little we visited her. Maybe she has a kid? I can just make out the waves crashing on the sea-shore when I am pulled out of my memories.

Rye elbows me in the side, raising his eyebrows and giving me a smirk. I elbow him back and say goodnight to my family. I head upstairs, to my room. When I open the door the familiar scent of pine and lilac invades my nose, and I let out a big sigh. I head over to my bed and dive under my covers. I lay there for who knows how long, thinking of today's events. Then there is a knock at my door.

"Come in." I say.

The person who enters my room is none other then Rye.

"What do you want?" I say, faking annoyance. Rye just similes and sits on the edge of my bed.

"So at diner, what was on your mind that you had to space out? Were you thinking of some hot beach god, with bronze hair?" Rye says wiggling his eyebrows.

And then I remember, Annie does have a kid. She has a son, and his name is Finnick.

"For your information I was trying to remember who Annie was, and I guess it so happens that Finnick is her son." I say matter-o-factually.

Rye just shakes his head, and tells me goodnight before he heads off to bead.

I decide to get up and take a shower, today has taken a toll on me, and I am just beginning to actually feel the weight of everything on my shoulders. I walk into the bathroom connected to my room and lock the door behind me. I turn on the shower and look at myself in the mirror. My face is sunken and there are bags under my eyes. I shake my head at my appearance and I strip my clothes on the bathroom floor and step into the hot spray.

Is what the girls say about me true? Am I really that ugly? These are the things that float through my head ad I forcefully scrub my scalp, as if I am trying to rid my mind of these negative thoughts. When I finish my shower, I step out and am faced with my reflection in the mirror.

All I can seem to think of is,

_"Your ugly"_

_"You must be such a disappointment"_

_"Why do people talk to you?"_

_"Your nothing special"_

My brain only registers these thoughts as I look at my reflection. Tears fall freely from my eyes, no one can see me so I don't care. I wipe away my tears, and dress for bed.

I run to my bed and pull out the journal I keep hidden under my mattress. I do anything in this journal, from drawing to writing. I walk over to my window sill and stare at the stars and begin to write. I work furiously, I don't know exactly what I have written until the pencil is down, but when I am done I notice I am crying. I take deep breaths, and read what I have written.

It's a song.

I don't normally write songs, it just happens sometimes. I begin to read the lyrics,

** _All the ways that you think you know me_**  
**_All the limits that you figure out, limits that you figure out_**  
**_How to learn to keep it all below me_**  
**_Just to keep from being thrown around, just to keep from being thrown around_**

**_Every single time the wind blows_**  
**_Every single time the wind blows_**  
**_I see it in your face (Oohh)_**

**_In a cold night_**  
**_There will be no fair fight_**  
**_There will be no good night_**  
**_To turn and walk away_**

**_So burn me with fire_**  
**_Drown me with rain_**  
**_I'm gonna wake up_**  
**_Screaming your name_**

**_Yes I'm a sinner_**  
**_Yes I'm a saint_**  
**_Whatever happens here_**  
**_Whatever happens here_**  
**_We remain_**

**_Now we talk about a wasted future_**  
**_But we take a good look around_**  
**_Yeah we take a good look around_**

**_Yeah we know it hasn't been for nothing_**  
**_'Cause we'll never let it slow us down_**  
**_No we'll never let it slow us down_**  
**_(Oh yeah)_**

**_Every single time the wind blows_**  
**_Every single time the wind blows_**  
**_I see it in your face (Ohh)_**

**_In a cold night_**  
**_There will be no fair fight_**  
**_There will be no good night_**  
**_To turn and walk away_**

**_To burn me with fire_**  
**_Drown me with rain_**  
**_I'm gonna wake up_**  
**_Screaming your name_**

**_Yes I'm a sinner_**  
**_Yes I'm a saint_**  
**_Whatever happens here_**  
**_Whatever happens here_**  
**_We remain_**

**_We remain, we remain_**

**_Burn me with fire_**  
**_Drown me with rain_**  
**_I'm gonna wake up_**  
**_Screaming your name_**

**_Yes I'm a sinner_**  
**_Yes I'm a saint_**  
**_Whatever happens here_**  
**_Whatever happens here_**  
**_We remain_**

I read the lyrics over, and over again trying to make the words make sence. I can't believe I wrote this. I read every lyric, a few stick out to me,

**_All the ways that you think you know me_**

**_All the limits that you figure out_**

**_In a cold night, _****__****_There will be no fair fight, _****__****_There will be no good night, _****__****_To turn and walk away._**

**__****_We remain_**

This song is about not just what happen today, but every day. The taunting, bullying, teasing. This song shows my suffering, but it also shows me pulling through it.

So now I tell myself, I can do it. They can't define me. But then there is always the voice in the back of my head telling me,

_"Your ugly"_

_"You must be such a disappointment"_

_"Why do people talk to you?"_

_"Your nothing special"_

I shake my head away from though's thoughts and make my way over to my bed where I put my journal in its rightful place, and get under the covers.

My mind is buzzing. It takes a while before I fall asleep, and before I head into unconsciousness, the much desired void of sleep one thing stays in my head,

_We Remain._

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I LOVE feed back, so if you could please review I would appreciate it dearly! **

**Do you guys have any ideas for me? Anything you would like to see happen, or any book character other than Annie and her son make an appearance? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DandelionHope471211**


	3. The Guests

**Hey so this is a really LONG chapter! I know I am so proud of myself! I will probably upload the next chapter on Sunday-ish, keep a look out. I hope you like this chapter, I was very proud of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, all rights belong to Suzanne Collins.**

I wake up to light streaming in through my window. Today is the last day of school before Christmas Break. That means two weeks of no school, no teachers, and no Becca, Sandy, or Caroline.

It has been a week since the incident with Becca and her gang, we haven't had any run-ins lately. But that doesn't mean they wont happen sooner or later.

I heavily sigh and get up out of bed. I quickly take a shower and dress in a pair of blue skinny jeans, a long sleeve form-fitting blue shirt, and my hunting boots. As I pull my long brown hair up into a high pony tale, I realize something. I didn't have any nightmares last night. Usually I wake up paralyzed with fear, but today I didn't have one.

I smirk at my findings, but quickly shake my head and run down stairs. When I finally get there my siblings are already snarfing down their food, and my parents are talking in the kitchen. I am the last one to come down to breakfast. I pull out a chair and sit down, ready to eat my food.

"Somebody finally decided to join us." Ash says.

"MMM" I mumble to him as I stuff my face full of food.

Just than my parent enter the dining room with smiles on their faces. They surprise me greatly. After everything they have been through, they found each other again. And all it took was burnt bread, a dandelion, a handful of berries, and some hope.

All of a sudden I am pulled out of my thoughts. Somebody must have talked to me because all eyes are trained in my direction. My cheeks flush red and I give a small smile.

"What did you say?" I ask shyly.

My family members just laugh at me, and my dad offers me a smile.

"Well I was just saying that we will be picking you guys up a little early today at school because we have to pick up the guests." My dad tells me.

"AWESOME!" Bay screeches.

We finish eating our breakfast, and than we are on our way to school. As we all walk the snow-covered streets on District 12, Ash and Bay take the lead and Rye and I follow silently. We walk in silence for a bit and then Rye breaks the silence with a question,

"You excited to see everyone?" Rye asks.

This brings me into deep thought,

My mother has been talking about our house guests all week. These people include Annie, Finnick, and their son Finn Odair. Johanna, Gale, and their daughters Amber and Megan.

The Hawthorne's are like my second family. Megan and I are very close, she is Johanna's mini. They have the same snarky attitude, same brown hair that comes down the their shoulders, but Megan has her fathers eyes, Seam gray.

I can't wait till they come. I can't wait till I can talk to Megan and have girl time. Not that we are normal girls and gossip or shit like that. We hunt. Our girl time is spent in the woods, we don't wear makeup, we don't talk about boys, and we DO NOT under ANY circumstances fall in love. We say that love is over rated.

How can I find someone in this world? No one understands the pressure of being a Victors child, except my family.

I don't know how to feel about the Odair's yet though. I haven't met them so I will have to wait and see.

So I answer Rye,

"Ya I'm excited to see Megan and the other Hawthorne's, not so sure about the Odair's quite yet." I say.

"Just give them a chance. You need to work on your social skills a little bit better." Rye says, nudging my side.

"Oh please, give me a break. I will get to know him on my own time, it's not my fault I didn't inherit dads sociability." I say with a smirk.

Our conversation comes to a close as we walk Ash and Bay to their part of school. The school is sectioned off in buildings. Basically grade shares a building. So for instance, Kinder garden and First grade share building one, Second grade and Third share building two, and Fourth grade and Fifth grade share building three. So on and so forth.

We say our goodbyes and head over to our section of the building. Let the day begin...

My day starts off with me going to Algebra, then English, next is Science, followed by Art. I have lunch, and then head to music.

Music is my favorite class. I have inherited my mothers ability to sing, so I find singing relaxing, and fun. The only bad thing about this class is Becca and her gang are in it. They are only in this class, so they practically spent all of their time making my life hell.

I walk into music and sit in a desk. Mom and dad should be picking me up soon, I hope they get here fast. Less time I spend her, the less amount of snide comments I have to hear. But when have the odds been ever in my favor?

I hear the chairs behind me pull out, making an annoying screeching noise on the linoleum floor. I instantly hear their high-pitched voices, but they aren't talking about me. Not yet anyway.

I start to eves drop on their conversation.

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear that Finn Odair is spending Christmas in District 12?!" Caroline squeals. I shutter and flinch at the noise that comes out her mouth.

"Oh I did! I bet you he wont be able to keep his hand off of me once he sees me!" Becca says, overly confidently.

I roll my eyes. I have heard things about the Odairs. But I know better. My mom has told me things, about the war, about who Finnick Odair really is. I have been raised to believe to not judge a book by its cover. So I know for a fact that a person who has a father like that, would not under any circumstances want to get it on with Becca or any of her puppets.

Then it starts. Becca starts to kick the back of my chair, and the little group start to talk about me, literally behind my back.

The teacher drones on about what we will be doing today.

"Now class I have homework for you. It will be due a week after break. Since you are the advanced music class i expect great things." My teacher Mr. Bell says in his annoying Capitol accent.

When I get my paper I read the headline,

**Writing**** You Own Song**

The class erupts in loud groans, and of cores Becca's hand shoots straight up.

"Mr. Bell, I do not think it is right to give homework over a break." She says matter-of-factly.

I don't even know why she is in this class, she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket in my opinion. My ears blead from the sound of her voice, let alone her singing. I shake my head, if she didn't want homework, then why did she sign up for this class?

"Well my dear, I assigned this to let you explore your musical talents. The song doesn't have to be perfect, but something that comes from the heart, now I am giving you the rest of the class to come up with ideas. BEGIN!" The teacher enthuse.

I sit there for a few seconds trying to think of something to write about, and then Becca decides now is the time to start the teasing.

"So Dandelion, have you heard about the Odairs?" Becca asks me, with fake sincerity.

And just before I can come up with an answer the loud-speaker fills the room with an announcement,

"Dandelion, Rye, Bay, and Ash Mellark, you are leaving early. Please gather your belongings and make your way to the front office. Your parents are waiting for you. That is all." The principal says.

"Oh little Danny leaving early? Spending a day with mommy and daddy?" Sandy asks with a high pitches giggle.

I have has enough for today, so when I have gathered all of my belongings I stand up, sling my bag over my shoulder, and face the little bitches.

"Oh you know just picking up some house guests. I bet you can guess who they are. You were just talking about them," I say and walk over to the door, but before I leave I turn around and say, "Oh and have a good break, I know I will." And with that I leave.

The looks on their faces were priceless. They were shocked because they know exactly who I was talking about. The Odairs.

I walk down the halls with a feeling of happiness. They were not expecting that. I come up the end of the hallway and see my parents waiting for me. When everyone is here we make our way to the cars.

There are three. My mom will drive one of them, my dad will drive one of them, and I will drive one of them. I get into my car, shove my backpack in the passenger seat and crank the heat to full blast. Rye drives with my mom, and Ash drives with my dad. I am with Bay.

When the car is all warm I begin driving to the train station. Bay sits in the back, chatting non stop. She amazes me, anything and I mean anything is interesting to this little girl. I sometimes envy her, everybody likes her. She is hard not to like. I love her with all my heart, I would do anything for her, she is my little sister. She can sometimes act extremely so like my mother, but my mother says she takes after my late aunt Prim.

We don't talk about Prim much, but I know she died during the rebellion and my mother loved her.

When Bay is done chattering about her day, she asks me what I had to do. I honestly tell her we didn't do anything.

"Oh come on Danny, there must have been something important." Bay says.

I think for a minute, and then I remember,

"Well we got an assignment for break. We have to write a song. It's for music, if you didn't catch that." I joke with Bay.

She giggles,

"Oh that's wonderful, you are going to write such a wonderful song! I can't wait to hear it!" Bay enthuse.

A few minutes later we pull up to the train station. I have no intention of getting out, not yet anyway. But my enjoyment doesn't last long because Rye is tapping on my window. I sigh and pick up my backpack to put in the trunk. I open my door, and a cool gust of wind blows into my face chilling me to the bone. Flurries of snow float down to the ground and pile on the already piled ground.

I walk over to my trunk and shove my bag far in the back, to make room for the luggage. Rye and Bay follow. When I am done we walk over to my parents.

"When will they be here?" Ash complains.

My dad laughs, " Any second now."

As he is done talking it is scary how fast the train pulls in. Bay gives a happy squeal, and my mother rolls her eyes. When the door opens the first to step off is a little 12-year-old girl, with auburn colored hair that comes to her shoulders, a thin frame, and green eyes. This little girl is none other than Amber Mason.

"AMBER!" Bay squeals, as she runs to meet up with Amber.

"BAY!" Amber says in the same fashion.

They run to each other and hug tightly. We all shake our heads at this. The rest of the Hawthorne's soon follow. I see Johanna, then Gale, and finally Megan.

"DANNY!" Megan says mimicking our little sisters.

I laugh and play along, "MEGAN!" I squeal.

We both slow-mo run to each other, but me being me when I get to her falls flat on my butt, taking her with me.

All the adults are laughing fully now. Megan and I look at each other, and bust out laughing, happy tears streaming down our faces. We stand up and brush the snow off of our clothes. We walk over to my parents. Then I see them. They must have gotten off when Megan and I fell. The Odairs.

**Hope you loved the chapter, tell me how I did! Please review, and tell me anything you think that would make my story better.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DandelionHope471211**


	4. The Greek Gods With Sun-Kissed Skin

**HEY! Here is Chapter 4, as promised. I hope you all like it! I will try to make Sunday my official update day, fingers crossed! (This goes for all of my stories!)**

**Sorry for any spelling, grammar, or any other mistakes made in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, it sadly belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 4

They look out-of-place, like they belong at the beach in hot weather, and not in a snow filled District 12. They have sun-kissed skin that catches the light in the snow. They are too beautiful. They belong in a magazine. They seem to good to be real.

Annie Odair stands at least a head and a half shorter than Finnick. Her long Brown hair, comes down in waves, her sea green eyes sparkle, and her smile is beautiful. Finnick Is very tall and muscular. His bronze hair is carelessly styled on his head, and he shares the same beautiful smile Annie has.

And then there was Finn Odair.

His is nothing short then a greek god. He is perfect. He is sort of like his dads carbon copy, but shares some of his mothers features, it only enhances his beauty. He wears his bronze hair similar to his dads, carelessly styled on his head, he is muscular but not as much as his father. I'd never thought I would say it but, damn he is hot.

I shake my head quickly, to get the thoughts out of my head. I am not supposed to think anyone is cute, nevermind hot! I put on a poker face when I finally make my way to my parents, and the rest of the family.

"So this must be Dandelion!" Annie says "You look so much like your mother!"

She gives me a hug, and I can't help but return it. Something about this womans energy puts a smile on my face.

"Katniss, I hope she is nothing like you. If she is I don't know if I could handle staying here for two weeks" Finnick jokes pulling me into a hug I was not ready for.

It takes me a second to return this hug, but I soon do. Finnick doesn't have the same energy as Annie does, but that's okay with me.

Then there is Finn.

The grownups continue to talk, and find seating arrangements for the cars. That leaves me with the kids. Finn walks over to me. I don't know what to do. How can things get so awkward, I haven't even said anything yet. What is wrong with me?

He seems to feel my uneasiness with creating conversation, so he says,

"My name is Finn..." holding out his hand.

"I know...My name is Dandelion..." I say, shaking his hand.

"I know." He says, we both smile.

We spend the next couple of minuets in a strangely comfortable silence. Then Johanna takes the initiative to say,

"Let's go bitches, I am freezing."

I love her, is what I think to myself as we make our way to the cars. I slip into my car, turn it on and crank up the heat. As my dad puts the luggage in the back of my car, I try to find a radio station. Soon I give and just plug-in my iPod. I turn on 'Demons' by this old group, before the first rebellion called Imagine Dragons.

I barely noticed that Finn decides to sit in the passenger seat.

"You listen to them too?" He asks surprised.

"Ya...Whats your favorite song?" I ask him with a smile.

He ponders this for a minute, while he does this I look in the back and see Bay, Megan, and Amber. Finn finds his answer,

"I think it would be It's Time, by this band anyway." He says matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on, Radioactive is so better!" I say

"I would have to agree with Danny on this one." Megan buts in.

"SEE!" I loudly say.

And that's what we do all the way home. We talk about music groups, say who we like better, and who we can't stand hearing. I learn a lot from him, his favorite bands are Imagine Dragons, Ed Sheeran, One Republic, and Of Monsters Of Men. He can't stand to hear One direction, or Justin Bebier.

Megan and I agree on his taste of music, because it is like ours.

When we get home, I think I have just made a new friend, and that puts on a smile on my face. When I pull up into the drive way, my dad quickly starts unloading the trunk. The others get out, but I take my merry time. I open the door and start to walk out, but me being me I slip on the ice. I start to fall, and brace myself for the hardness of the concrete. But it never comes. A pair of stong arms lock around my waist and stop me from falling on the ground.

The sweet smell of sugar and the delicate smell of sea breeze fill my nostrils. You would think its a weird smell combination, but surprisingly its intoxicating. I am pulled up from the ground, to face non other than Finn.

His face is so close to me, I can practically feel is hot breath on my face. I step back clearing my throat. My cheeks burn what I assume would be a bright red, I am happy the cold covers this habit up.

"Thanks." I say quietly and brush the snow off of my body.

"Don't mention it, wouldn't want to damage such a pretty girl now would you." He says flicking my pony-tale with his fingers.

I laugh, shake my head and walk inside.

When I enter the warmth of my home I see Johanna has found a home on the couch along with Megan and Rye, my mother and Annie are making hot chocolate, Gale, Finnick, Finn and my dad are getting the luggage and Bay, Ash, and Amber are outside playing in the snow.

I take off my jacket and follow Johanna's lead. I plop down on the couch and let out a sigh. Johanna looks at me and welcomes me by saying,

"Sup Danny. How have you been?"

"I'm good. How is 7?" I ask her as my mother and Annie pass out hot chocolate.

I take a grateful sip of the warm chocolate liquid and wrap my chilled fingers happily around the cup. Just then the door slams shut and I see the boys taking off their coats surrounded by a mountain of luggage.

"Danny can you come here please." My dad says loudly, to be sure I heard him.

I gran, and Johanna laughs at my feebleness. I slowly get up and walk over to the front door.

"Yes..."I say, sipping my cup. I have to forcefully try to not stare at Finn. The snow flurries are melting in his hair and the ends are sticking to his face.

"Can you take Megan's things to your room?" He says handing me, no joke, two HUGE bags.

"Holy shit!" I say as he slaps the bags in front of me. The Odair boys laugh, and so does Gale. My dad on the other hand...not so much.

"Watch it," and then he calls to the living room "Jo you should watch your language, you are rubbing off on my daughter." He says with fake harshness and a smile.

"Come on bread boy lighten up, it's Christmas." Jo says.

I just shake my head, and start to grab Megan's luggage, and then I start the journey of dragging her luggage to my room. When Megan notices what I am trying to carry out she decides now is the time to help me.

When we finally drag her hundred pound bags up to my room I plop down on my bed. Megan stacks her luggage in the empty far corner of my room and follows my example. My bed is what the people in the Capitol call a king size or something like that, anyway there is enough room for Megan and I to share like we have always done since we were little.

My room is nothing special. I have an art desk, drawers to put my clothes in, a walk-in closet filled to the brim with Capitol clothes, jewelry, shoes, makeup, you name it (spared no expense from Effie of corse), a king size bed with a green comforter, and a window with a wonderful view of the woods.

The most sentimental thing in my room though is the walls. When I was 12 I was sick of plain walls. I mean when I was a baby my nursery had a meadow painted on the walls, and when I moved rooms my dad didn't have time to paint them. So when I turned 12 I asked him to paint me the 3rd Quarter Quell. It took some convincing, but when it was done I would spend hours in here looking at the walls.

I am currently looking at the beach, with its calming but deadly waves when there is a knock at my door.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Do you have any things you will like to see play out in my story? Please send me a review, I love 'em!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DandelionHope471211**


	5. Dinner and a Sleepover

**Chapter 5**

**Merry almost Christmas! I am so happy it's that time of year. The time where family's come together to celebrate. I am now going to share something I am thankful for (Besides my readers, DUH!). I am very thankful that I hade the opportunity to talk to my friend. She had moved to Florida a few years ago, and the only time I could see her was at Church camp. Anyways we had like nine-hour conversation yesterday, and everything is chill now!**

**Well besides that, I am very blessed to have all of you peeps either following, or reading my story. It means so much!**

**Enough with the sappy crap, now let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I have never, and sadly will never own the Hunger Games *tear*. All rights belong to the all great and powerful Suzanne Collins!**

**Sorry for any of them spelling, grammar or any other mistakes!**

I am currently looking at the beach, with its calming but deadly waves when there is a knock at my door.

"Come in." I say quietly.

The door opens to find a smug looking Finn and Rye leaning against the door frame.

"What do you two want?" Megan says, her head buried in a pillow.

Rye looks at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He continues by saying,

"My mom said that dinner is ready, so get you sexy little asses down stairs." And with that Rye and Finn leave.

Megan and I just shake our heads and slowly get up and out of bed. We make our way down the chocolate oak steps, to the dining room. The table is already laid out, and everybody is sitting down. Megan and I are last, like always.

At the head of the table is my dad, followed by my mother to the right, then Bay, next is Amber, then Gale, Johanna, Ash, Rye, a place for Megan and I side by side, then Finn, Annie, and Finnick. I sit next to Finn, and Megan takes the place by Rye.

We sit down and then when Johanna is done complaining about us being late, we begin to eat.

My dad has prepared wild turkey, with mashed Katniss root, greens, and fresh bread. We all dig in and create meaningful chatter. Finn starts to ask me questions about what are my favorite hobbies, what do I do in my free time, he even asks me what my favorite color is.

I answer with, I love to hunt, bake, paint, sing, and my favorite color is forest green.

I learn that Finn loves to swim, spend time at the beach, surf, fish, and eat sugar cubes. His favorite color is Caribbean blue.

I don't know, but there is something about Finn. He makes me feel comfortable. His presence makes me feel at ease and I like it. I don't know what this feeling is, I don't even know if I like it. I will just have to figure this out.

By the end of dinner we are stuffed to the brim, and all ready for bed. Bay, and Amber retire to their rooms, so does Ash and Rye. That leaves the adults, Megan, FInn and I. The adults go to the living room to do whatever it is they do, catch up or whatever. Then Megan bring up movie night.

"Whats movie night?" Finn asks questioningly.

"Well the teens, this includes you, Rye, Megan and I, go each pick out a movie. We go to my dads old house and stay up all night. That is basically it." I tell him, Megan agrees.

"So basically a big sleepover...OK I'm in." Finn says.

I can't help but feel elated when he says this.

"I think we should go into town and pick out the movies tomorrow." Megan suggests.

"That's cool. I have to buy Christmas presents anyway." I say and stand up.

I walk over to the stairs, Megan follows. I yell a goodnight to everyone still up, and go to my room.

When I get there I head over to my dresser to get some pajamas. Megan just sits on my bed.

"So you want to take a shower first?" I ask not really paying attention to what she is doing.

When she doesn't say anything for a while, I look up at her to find her looking at me intently. I stare right back at her. When I can't take the silence any longer, I say,

"What!" I almost scream at her.

She looks me up and down, and then smiles at me. OK now she is stating to scare me.

"So does somebody have a crush on the son of Finnick Odair?" She asks me nonchalantly.

"Wha-huh-NO I do not. What makes you think that." I say defensively.

Megan looks at her nails and says, "Oh I don't know, just you being all buddy, buddy. You know in the car with the music, him catching you in the driveway, dinner. The look on your face when he said the sleepover was a good idea. You are in love!"

I am baffled, what? In LOVE? I am not in love with Finn, I barely know him.

"I am not in love with him Megan. I was just striking up a conversation, and being friendly. I did not have a look on my face at dinner anyway." I say on my defence. "So if you aren't going to take a shower, then I will." And with that I leave.

When I am in the bathroom I strip and get into the shower. I turn up the heat so the water burns my skin. I need o get a grip on things. With all the drama that is going on in my life, I just need to relax. I massage the sweet-smelling shampoo my mothers prep team gave me into my hair until its silky smooth. I rinse out my hair and wash my body.

What does Megan mean? I don't like him, I mean not in that way I don't think. UGH I am just so confused. And than I have to worry about Becca and her group of sluts. Why can't they just leave me alone? Can't they do something other in their lives than annoy me?

I get out of the shower and dry off. I take my precious time in doing this to, because Megan has royally pissed me off. I towel dry my hair, and put on a dark blue long sleeve shirt with matching pajamas shorts. If you can call them shorts. They are sort of just spandex, but whatever.

When I am done putting on my clothes, Megan starts to pound on the door demanding I let her in. I laugh to myself and start to brush my hair, putting it up in a braid that will leave my hair curly in the morning.

I open the door to find a mad Megan, I just pat her head and go over to my bed. She just scoffs and goes to take a shower. I quickly pull out my journal and begin to work. I don't know exactly what I am drawing, but I don't have time to think. My mind clears as my pencil makes contact with the paper.

I am done when Megan turns off the shower. I look at what I have drawn. It's the first time I saw Finn. The snow flurries have settled in his hair and he is looking at me with a smile on his face. This is exactly how I remember him.

I quickly shove my journal under my bed when Megan makes her way to the bed. She knows not to ask what I have either drawn or written. This is one of the few ways I cope with my life.

She quickly gets under the covers and turns of the lamp. We do our goodnight ritual,

"Sweet dreams bitch." I say.

And she always replies, "Right back at you honey."

And I fall into a peaceful sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

_I am walking on the beach. The smell of the ocean permeates the air, and I am relaxed beyond belief. I don't do much. Just stare at the waves softly crashing on the beach. _

_The sun is rising, and I have never seen anything so beautiful._

_I hear something, coming from the waves. I get closer, and it becomes more distinct. I get so close to the water that a wave crashes into me. The water is cold,but refreshing. And I her it again. _

_Its my name..._

"DANNY! WAKE UP" Rye shouts in my face.

My eyes shoot open, and I see my brother right in my face. Megan is in the same position I am in. She is dead to the world. Finn just stays in the door way laughing at me.

"No..." I moan and roll over.

Rye just sighs and rips the covers off of our bodies. Megan and I roll into balls. The cold air bites into my skin, and I have goosebumps. I just give up and get up, because Rye will keep bothering me if I don't.

Once I get up, Rye works on Megan. He pokes her face. I just smile at him and stand up. I look over at Finn and his eyes seem to darken a little. He seems to notice him staring because his cheeks flush red and he looks at the ground.

And then I realize what I am wearing. My cheeks copy his and I grab some clothes and literally run to the bathroom.

Well this is an interesting morning.

I take a shower, riding my body from its sleepiness. When I get out I put on the clothes I hastily grabbed. Surprisingly they aren't really bad. I slip on white skinny jeans, and a comfortable red sweater. I look into the mirror, and am happy with my appearance for once. My brown hair is wavy and my face is for once not marked up with bruises.

I smile.

For once it feels good. I open the door and find Megan dressed and ready to go.

We head downstairs to find Finn, Bay, Amber, and my parents eating breakfast. It looks like my dad has made cheese buns, my favorite. I go over and grab one, quickly sinking my teeth in it. When the cheese makes contact with my tong, the flavors burst on my taste buds.

I quickly eat the rest of the bun and Rye makes an appearance. We get up and head to the front door. We all put on our winter gear, and head out with money in our pockets.

The cold air bites into my exposed skin, it's a weird kind of refreshing. I take a deep breath and continue to walk down the sidewalk. And I don't notice when Finn falls in to step with me. I look over at him and he has a smirk plastered of his tanned face.

I raise my eyebrows, "What?" I whisper.

He just shakes his head and says, "Nothing."

We continue our walk until we get to the Hob. Megan leads us to a store that's sells videos. We go in a look at our choices. I head over to the comedy section, while Megan, Rye, and Finn go their separate ways. I scan up and down the rows, and rows of DVDs and ten I find my favorite. I go and reach for it, but another hand grabs it too.

I look up to find Finn with the same expressions on both our faces. He laughs and I let it go.

"So you like 21 Jump Street to?" He says gesturing to the movie in his hands.

"Ya, I do." I say, with a hint of a smile.

And then I hear the squeaky voices of the people I despise.

"Aww, look who it is...Hello Dandelion."

I am frozen.

**Sorry for them cliff hangers, even though it isn't all that great. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I will try to update ASAP!**

**Please review, because I am a loner and reading them makes me happy! If I don't update before Christmas, then here you go...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	6. The Shopping Trip

**Merry Christmas Eve! I promised I would update ASAP, and guess what...SUPRISE BITCHES! I did it all just for you! This is an early Christmas present to all you peeps. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, and I want all of you to know that Danny is at her breaking point. So if you thought she just started falling apart, you be wrong. Danny has been through all of this for so long that she is starting to fall apart, and now cracking. So if that helps any...your welcome.**

**Sorry for any miss spelled words, bad grammar, or any other things you think unexsaeptable.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Hunger games, all of them rights belong to our beloved Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 6

_"Aww, look who it is...Hello Dandelion."_

_I am frozen._

This can not be happening, This can not be happening, THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! I repeat this over and over in my head.

I turn around to find Becca, Caroline, and Sandy smirking at me. I feel my throat closing, and know speech is beyond my power.

I am paralyzed.

But then I feel a warm hand grasp mine, and the girls gasp. I look down to my hand and then up to find that the owner to the hand belong to non other than Finn.

The girls look almost shocked, I don't really know what to make of it. Becca looks at our connected hands, then up to me. Her stare makes me shrinks back, but Finn's hand comforts me.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your handsome friend?" Becca says in her annoying voice trying to sound seductive but failing entirely.

"Umm...t-this is F-Finn." I stutter in a breathy voice. I can't hep it, but my hand start to shake.

Finn notices my discomfort, and he gives my hand a resurging squeeze. He then looks at the fawning girls in front of him, and gives them a heart throbbing smile. Sandy and Caroline make a sort of high-pitched squeal in the back of their throats and Becca looks like she is undressing Finn with her eyes.

"Hi, my name is Becca." She says, extending her hand out to Finn.

He kindly takes it, gives it a quick shake, an drops it. She looks taken back, wondering why her charms didn't work.

"Well it was nice meeting you lady's, but Danny and I are going to have to get going." Finn says pulling my close to his side. He then leads me to the front of the store where we find Rye and Megan with a bunch of movies.

Rye and Megan don't seem to notice what has just happened and I am grateful. Finn hand them our movie and I let out a shaky breath, and drop Finn's hand. But all he does is grab it again. I look up at him, but he doesn't look me in he eyes. Instead he looks straight ahead.

Rye and Megan have finally rented all the movies and are heading are way. I really don't want Megan to say anything about Finn and I, but what can I do? So I just avoid eye contact with her.

"So Megan and I couldn't decide on which scary movie we wanted, so...we got a wide selection." Rye says looking inside the bag.

"That's fine." I say and start walking to the front of the store.

Everyone follows.

"Hey I need to go Christmas shopping, so lets split up. Danny you are coming with me!" Megan says all of a sudden.

She grabs my other hand, and rips me from Finn's grasp. I am somewhat thankful for her actions, but once his hand leaves mine I feel alone. Which is weird because he is a few feet away from me.

I guess I am not the only one who feels this way, because Finn has a look of sadness in his mesmerizing green eyes. When I see this, all I want to do is comfort him.

Megan drags me to the department store a few store down from the movie rental. When we get in Megan ushers me to the back of the room. When we get there, she makes sure nobody is in ear shot and lets me have it.

"Spill!" She whisper/yells at me.

I knew this was coming. I look at the ground, this is not a conversation I want to be having when I know that Becca and her little gang are running around somewhere.

"What?" I ask, hoping she will drop it.

"What do you mean what! What was all of that!" Megan says dramatically grabbing my hand and giving me googly eyes.

I shove her hand away, "He was just being nice...we kind of ran into Becca and her gang." I say lowering my head like the coward I am.

"You...WHAT! You ran into _them_! Oh, when I see them I'm going to-" Megan says as she starts to pace the store.

I gently put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Hey no you are not. Finn stood up for me, without really doing anything. They walked up to us, Becca told me to introduce him to them, I did and all he did was shake her hand and told them we were going."

She looks at me, and then smiles. "Are you sure your OK?" She asks as she rubs my shoulder.

"Ya." Is all I say.

"Well if that's it, let's get shopping! We don't want to get Finn a bad present now do we?" She says, and before I can object to her subtle jab she is off.

We spend the next two hours shopping for gifts. I buy a new game bag for Gale, a double bladed ax for Johanna, new canvases and paints for my dad, arrows for my mother, a leather jacket for Rye with the words "I'm a wild one" written on the back.

I get a few books for Annie since I heard she likes to read, I also get a bag of sugar cubes for Finnick because of a story I remember my mother telling me when I was little. I get Ash, Bay, and Amber all new hunting boots, and I get Megan a t-shirt that says "Sexy Bitch" on it.

The only person I don't know what to get for is Finn.

I have all made all of my purchase and am now waiting for Megan to finish with hers. My hands are full with bags of gifts and I am thinking of what to get Finn when I hear their voices. I start to panic, and I feel like I am going to hiperventilate.

I hide behind a wall where I can see them but they can't see me. My back is pressed so hard against the wall that I can't feel my back. I start to eves drop on their conversation...

"Omg, I can't believe he shook your hand! The only thing that would have made it better is if that thing wasn't there. I only think he was with her because she is such a charity case!" Sandy says.

"I know, but ugh why was _she _even there? I mean come on how ugly can she get? That sweater is so last year! And a little makeup could help fix that mess she calls a face!" Caroline says flipping back her overdone hair and snickering.

"She should eat less before she is as big as a blimp! Why would he even want to hold her hand? Ugh, What I do know is that he will be mine by the end of his visit here in twelve." Becca says and she walks away from my hiding spot.

When they have passed, I let out a big sigh and slowly slide down the wall. Ugh when can I catch break? I run my hands through my hair, and grab fistfuls of the brown strands. I just want it to stop. Why can't they leave me alone?

I let a few tears drip down my face, as I take in deep breaths of freezing air to compose myself. When I have calmed down I wipe them away, and stand up. Just in time for Megan to come over with her bags of gifts.

"You ready?" She asks, as she struggles to put her money back in her purse.

I clear my throat, and answer with the best yes as possible. She doesn't say anything so I assume I succeeded.

Megan tells me that the boys called her and said to meet them at the house. I don't care where we go, as long as it's away from here. We begin our walk home and all I can think about is what they said. It's all true. I am ugly, I will never be skinny, and probably the only reason Finn was holding my hand was because I am a charity case.

The bags I carry now weigh more than they did only a few minutes ago, but I continue walking down the snow-covered streets of District 12 with my head down, never feeling more cold and alone.

**Hope you liked this chapter, and keep on reading! **

**I have a proposition, if I get reviews I will updated faster...sounds fair right?! I hope so. I love writing, and reviews keep me going! **

**hopefully I will get in a chapter tomorrow for you people's christmas present!**

**See you soon!**

**-Dandelion471211**


	7. Breaking Down

**Merry Christmas! I hope all of you had a great Christmas with all of your loved ones! I personally had a wonderful Christmas. My grandpa, who had been sick for some time, made it to dinner. I was very blessed that he made it. **

**The best gift I got for Christmas was a Finnick/Peeta pillow case...if I do say so myself I will be sleeping with then a lot...literally *Wiggling eyebrows*. **

**I updated today because of the proposition I made last time, you gave me some FANTASTIC REVIEWS! So I wrote another chapter. I got an exceptionally personal review, and it touched my heart. I am glad that you all like my story. I hope you all keep on reading and reviewing.**

**Happy holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger games, all belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**Sorry for any errors, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 7

When we get inside the adults are in the living room watching an old Christmas movie, while talking and enjoying hot chocolate. They say hello to us, and we mumble it back.

Megan and I have beat the boys home, and I couldn't be more grateful. I need some time to myself. Megan follows me as I walk up the stairs. When I get to my room I shut the door and I put the bags of gifts I purchased on the highest shelf in my closet. I then go straight for my journal under my bed and put it in my hunting bag.

In my haste Megan has put her presents up and found a home on my bed. I grab my winter hunting gear, and strip down fully in my room. I don't care that Megan can see me, when we were little we used to bathe together. This doesn't phase me.

I hurriedly dress into my blue skinny jeans, long black thermal shirt, lined fur leather jacket, and my winter hunting boots. I sling my game bag over my shoulder, grab my bow, and make my way down stairs.

I don't need to say goodbye to Megan, she knows I am not in the mood. I get to the front door and walk outside. Megan will tell my parents where I am.

I don't notice how far I have traveled until I am already at the fence that surrounds the district. When I am inside the safety of the fence I don't yet relax, the days events are catching up with me. I start to run. I run, and run, and run. My heart is pounding, and my breath is coming out faster and faster as running becomes more of an effort. I don't know how long I run, but I know it's not that long because of the position of the sun in the sky.

I begin to hiperventilate as their words come back full force in my head. I keep on running, and tears start to form in my eyes.

_"The only thing that would have made it better is if that thing wasn't there. I only think he was with her because she is such a charity case!" _

I begin to make a choking noise that emanates from the back of my throat. The tears that have formed in my eyes have started to fall down my face.

_"I mean come on how ugly can she get? That sweater is so last year! And a little makeup could help fix that mess she calls a face!" _

I am ugly. everything they say is true. The choking noise gets louder and the tears are so thick that my vision have become blurry.

_"She should eat less before she is as big as a blimp! Why would he even want to hold her hand?"_

I trip on a hidden tree root in the snow and I fly forward. The force of the fall cause me to grunt as I face plant in the snow. My bow, arrows, and game bag go in all directions but I don't care anymore.

Then everything they have ever said to me comes back, and it feels like I am being hit by a train.

_"You are useless."_

_"Why do people talk to you?"_

_"You are nothing special."_

_"Such a loser."_

The words feel like they are crushing me from the inside out, and I give up. I sink into the snow and the choking noise becomes more of a loud wailing. I crawl over to my game bag and shakily take out my journal.

I write, and write. I pour out my heart into the pages in my book. When I am done my journal and pen fall from my hands and clattering into the snow. I then shrink into a ball, holding my sides together as my world begins to go out of balance.

I stay like this for some time. My wailing goes down to sobbing then to a whimper. I am numb, but not because of the snow. Because it's all true. If they have told me this for years, it must be true. Right?

I slowly stand up. My muscles are beyond stiff, and I can bet my eyes are red rimmed and puffy. I gather my things and start my long trek home. I look up at the sky when I am at the fence and see that I have been gone for about six hours. That means if we all left the house at eight and spent two hours shopping...it is about four pm.

I have never been good at reading the sky, that is my mothers forte.

I am home by dinner time. On my walk home I had time to compose myself, so I am as ready as I will ever be.

When I walk in the some of the adults are in the kitchen, and the others are watching TV. I assume that the kids are upstairs. I use my hunters tread to my advantage and quickly head upstairs.

When I get there I find Megan in my bed watching a movie. I silently shut the door and begin to take off my jacket and boots.

"You OK?" Megan asks, all of a sudden right beside me.

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?" I say, but my voice cracks. The water works begin all over again and I collapse into Megan's arms.

She hushes me and pets my hair. She tells me it's OK to cry, and somehow leads me to the bathroom. We sit down of the cold tile floor, and she rocks me.

"D-d-do y-you really t-think what they s-say is t-true." I whimper.

"Look at me Danny," Megan says. I don't so she says it again more forcefully, "Look at me Dandelion."

I look up at her, and I can see in her eyes, that she feels my pain. But I know she can't, not really.

"Don't listen to what they say Dan, they are just lying to get into your head. I am sorry to say that it looks like they are winning. Please don't let them win. You can't let them win. Bitch you are beautiful, you are smart, you are courageous, you are selfless. Please open up your eyes and see that, that, t-that...You m-mean so much to m-me." Megan says letting tears fall down her own face.

My lip quivers and I lunge in for a hug.

"I p-promise, I wont let them win. I promise, I p-promise." I cry into her shoulder.

We sit there for a few minutes crying with each other. I know it was really hard for her to say thoughts things. Megan is not one for sappy or heartfelt things, but I know she has a heart of gold.

We compose ourselves and get up, wiping away lingering tears. Megan goes over to my dresser and picks out my favorite pair of sweats and green V-neck. I splash hot water in my face to rid my face from its puffiness. I dry pat my face, and Megan hands me my clothes. I start to change as she does what I did.

When we are presentable we head down stairs. Everybody is already sitting down when we arrive. I scan the table to find a person I haven't seen lately, and I crack a small smile.

**Thank you for reading! I wish all of you a happy holiday with all of your loved ones and friends. Please keep on reading, and I do love reviews...So the same proposition still stands.**

**I would love some feed back on the relationship between Finn and Danny. Is it moving to fast, is it repetitive, what do I need to add to make their relationship better? I hope you can send me some feedback on what you think. **

**Keep on reading, and have a happy holiday!**

**-Dandelion471211**


	8. Dinner And A Lullaby

**HEY HEY HEY! I have got some awesome reviews, so here is another chapter! I really hope you like it. So if you want more, just review. **

**If you do care about my life, then yesterday was the, I don't know eighth time I saw Catching Fire. I plan on seeing it again...So how many times have you seen it? **

**Well enough of that, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, all rights belong to the all wonderful Suzanne Collins.**

**Song Disclaimer: I don't own "Safe and Sound" By Taylor Swift Feat Civil Wars. I got the lyrics off of . **

Chapter 8

Haymitch Abernathy.

Haymitch has become my grandfather to his 'dismay'. He is my Megan when she is at home in District 7. I haven't really talked to him lately, and I kind of feel bad about that now. I guess I have been caught up in my own bubble that I forgot about him. Wow that makes me sound like a dick.

Haymitch hasn't stopped his old drinking habits, but has somewhat improved them. Instead of drinking all day, everyday, he has knocked it down to a few bottles of white liquor. He even has a liver transplant, highly recommended by Effie. He also takes this Capitol medication that is, I don't know, suppose make him healthy. I guess it works because he is still kicking.

Megan and I sit down and dinner begins. I don't really notice what I eat, which isn't much. I can somewhat hear Haymitch and Finnick talk suggestively as Annie and my mother swat at them to hush up. Their voices sound fuzzy, like I am hearing it through a really thick piece of glass. All I can think of is the craziness going on in my life.

Megan says she needs me, but Becca says I am a waste of space. Who do I believe? The food that I swallow is tasteless. I push around my food until dinner is over.

I try to make an escape to my room, to try and make sense of all of this, but my dad stops everyone.

"I just want to let all of you know that Effie and Katniss' old prep team are going to be visiting sometime after Christmas, but before the New Years Ball." My dad tells the house.

Oh joy, the New Years Ball. It's a dance that everyone in District 12 attends. You are supposed to get all dressed up for one night of 'fun'. And at the stroke of midnight, the signal that the new year has begun, you are supposed to kiss the closest person next to you.

I hate that dance. Megan and I always made sure we were by Rye when the clock stroke midnight, because we knew it ment nothing and we could trust him. It was nothing more than a simple peck on the cheek.

When my dad is done telling us about our weekly plans, I literally book it up the stairs to my room. When I get there, I notice that Megan is right on my tail. She shuts the door and I plop down on my bed. This reminds me of the time when she got here only two days ago.

Megan crawls over to my head, and places it in her lap. She strokes my hair and begins to hum our childhood lullaby. I smile up at her, and I softly sing along.

**_I remember tears streaming down your face_**  
**_When I said, I'll never let you go_**  
**_When all those shadows almost killed your light_**  
**_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_**  
**_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_**

**_Just close your eyes_**  
**_The sun is going down_**  
**_You'll be alright_**  
**_No one can hurt you now_**  
**_Come morning light_**  
**_You and I'll be safe and sound_**

**_Don't you dare look out your window darling_**  
**_Everything's on fire_**  
**_The war outside our door keeps raging on_**  
**_Hold on to this lullaby_**  
**_Even when the music's gone, gone_**

**_Just close your eyes_**  
**_The sun is going down_**  
**_You'll be alright_**  
**_No one can hurt you now_**  
**_Come morning light_**  
**_You and I'll be safe and sound_**

**_Just close your eyes_**  
**_You'll be alright_**  
**_Come morning light,_**  
**_You and I'll be safe and sound..._**  
**_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_**  
**_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_**  
**_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_**  
**_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_**  
**_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_**  
**_Oooooo, OoooOoo_**

"You good now? You seemed out of it at dinner. Finn kept eyeing you like you were a piece of meat." Megan says quietly smiling at me.

I roll my eyes and sit up, "Ya...what do you say we wrap some presents?" I suggest. Megan nods and I go to my closet to retrieve my bought presents.

We spend the next hour wrapping presents. I place my wrapped presents back in my closet and Megan just shoves them with her suitcase. When Megan is done she crawls into bed and I follow shortly after.

We tell each other goodnight, and Megan drifts off quickly. I just lay there, looking out the window. Then it hits me, I know what I am getting for Finn. Well making anyway. I silently get out of bed and walk down the hall to the craft room.

Everyone that is artistically gifted in my family uses this room. I open the door, and wince when it squeaks. When I get in there I take one of the many blank canvases out from a drawer and put it on my easel. The canvas is about three by two feet. I turn on an over head lamp and get to work by spreading paints on a painting tray and smearing it across the canvas.

I let my mind shut off as I smear paint rhythmically across the canvas. All that matters is me and my art. When I am done a snow dusted forest stares back at me. When I look closely at it I can find hidden animals, like a snow owl hidden in the trees.

I sit down in my chair, and don't mind when my eyes droop closed.

When I come into consciousness I feel like I am being carried. I let my eyes slip open, and find my father carrying me to my room. I don't move, I don't feel like it. When he sets me down, he kisses my forehead and tells me,

"It's beautiful." Which brings a small smile on my face, and I drift back to a peaceful sleep.

When I wake up the sun is just beginning to rise through the window. I smile. Then I realize I haven't smiled so much lately.

I rise out of bed and go to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and strip. I look at myself in the mirror. I have paint on my forehead and cheeks. The lack of eating has become prominate because you can start to see my ribs, my face is sunken in, and my eyes look lifeless.

I don't know what or who to believe anymore. Megan and Rye say don't listen, but Becca and her gang seem to think I am worthless. I can't do this. So I just shake my head and get into the shower. I wash away my worries with my favorite shampoo.

When I step out of the shower, I remember I forgot to grab some clothes. I take a deep breath and open the door ready to grab some clothes and go, but crash into something hard. I bump backwards almost falling down, but I get pulled up before that happens.

When I look up, who else would I expect other than Finn. I look up at him to find his eyes traveling down my body. When I look down I notice that my towel has fallen dangerously low and that Finns arms rest on my waste.

I clear my throat and pull my towel into place, in the process Finn let's go of my waste.

"Um, Megan wants me to let you know that um, we are going ice skating today, so um...you should hurry up." Finn says suddenly finding the wall very interesting.

My face must be all kinds of shades of red, and all I can manage is a high pitches squeak of a yes. He takes this as his leave, but not before bumping into the door frame.

I let out a small laugh as he struggles to gain composure. This situation must be just as awkward for him as it was for me.

I go over to my closet and pick out an outfit Effie got me for such an occasion. The outfit is simple, yet is designed to keep in my body heat like my hunting gear. The pants are form-fitting that go down to my ankles, and are made of a stretchy, durable material that is the color of coal. The shirt is long sleeve and form-fitting. It is the color of my mothers eyes, Seam Gray, with accents of black and gold.

I put on the matching jacket and grab a bag putting my skates in it. I look at myself in the mirror and when I am OK with my appearance, I go down stairs.

When I get there I find that Gale and Johanna are eating breakfast along with Ash and Bay. The teens are sitting in the living room chatting. I go over to the table and grab a muffin off of Gales plate. Before he can grab it back, I take a huge bite.

"You know, there are a lot of thoughts things right there." He says pointing to the plate piled high with muffins.

"I know. But what fun is that?" I say nudging his side. "Where is everybody?" I ask.

"They went down to see the bakery." Johanna says as she steals the new muffin off of Gales plate that he just grabbed. He just sighs, shakes his head, and throws a grape at Johanna, which she stealthily catches in her mouth.

I am done with my muffin, so I make my way over to the others.

When I get there, Rye stands up and claps his hands together.

"Who's ready to go ice skating?"

**SOOO...What you think? Did you love it?**

** Do you think something is going on with Rye and Megan?! I mean ya sure they made sure they were around him when the clock strikes midnight. But is that the only reason for Megan...Well you will just have to find out, now wont you!**

**Please Review and I will post again. I love you guys! See you next time!**

**-DandelionHope471211**


	9. Christmas Time and a Gift From Finn

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! For this momentous occasion I have written a big, long ass chapter. I know some people want longer chapters...so this is for you!**

**Lets leave 2013 with a bang shall we?! I hope all of you are enjoying today, and maybe this chapter made it even more special.**

**To make my day special, shoot me some of them reviews!**

**Sorry for and errors, my bad!**

**THERE IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE READ**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Hunger games, all rights belong to the awesome Suzanne Collins. And any song references belong to the proper author(Song writer), thank you very much.**

Chapter 9

Why did I agree to do this? I say in my head as I step onto the ice. Megan has already taken of, with Rye close behind. I slowly skate down the ice rink trying to not fall. I keep on skating and then Finn stumbles by me. We have come to the only mall in District 12. There are some clothes stores located upstairs. Half the downstairs is and ice rink surrounded by little carts selling missalanious things.

"Well this isn't so easy." He states as he stumbles. I grab his hand to help steady him. He takes it gladly.

We start to skate, not separating our linked hands, and we talk. We talk for what seems like hours. I get to know more about him like whats his biggest pet pev, and whats his weirdest habits.

When we all are done skating we get off the ice, take off our skates, and head over to a booth that sells beverages. Rye tells us to go find a place to sit down, which I happily oblige. Finn and Megan quickly take their seats. After ten minutes I start to worry about Rye, so I get up to go find him.

I make my way through the crowd of people. Then I see them, when can I catch a break? But then again when have the odds ever been in my favor?

My walking comes to a stop as I face the people who are keeping my life off of balance.

"Look who came and decided to show their face?" Becca says picking her nails.

I can't say anything.

"Aww, Avox got your tounge? Well let me just be frank with you, stay away from Finn, or you will regret it." Becca says.

Then all of a sudden Caroline pulls the lid off of her hot chocolate and tosses it at me. I don't make any noise when the hot liquid makes contact with my skin. I just run, leaving the sounds of their laughter behind.

I dart into the family bathroom and shut the door. I claw off my jacket, scratching my skin in the process. I pace the bathroom, trying to hold in the tears.

I don't know why, but I can't stop scratching. it is like it is the only thing that is keeping me here, as if I stop I will be lost to the world. All of a sudden the door opens and Finn makes an entrance.

Damn, I should have locked it. But him entering doesn't stop the scratching or the pacing.

Finn suddenly grabs my shoulders, and shake me to stop my movement. But I can't, I just keep scratching.

"Stop!" He says pulling my hands away from my body.

I now notice the blood dripping down my arms. Then I start to cry. I cry, and I don't really know the real reason. Maybe because I am confused, or maybe just because I have had enough. But I just cry.

Finn pulls me in, the sweet smell of sugar and the delicate smell of sea breeze fill my nostrils and I fall into his arms. He rocks me back and forth, shushing me.

"W-why won't it s-stop. I just w-want it to s-stop!" I say into his chest.

He stops the rocking and pulls away a little. He looks me in the eyes and asks softly like he is talking to a small child, "What stop? Why wont what stop?"

"The teasing. The never-ending worrying that if you turn the corner they will be there telling you how ugly or disgusting you are! I can't do it any m-more F-finn!" I cry out.

"You believe it. Don't you? You believe what they are telling you." He says softly.

All I can do is make a choking noise in the back of my throat. Finn just guides me over to the sink, turns on the tap, and begins to clean my cuts.

I whimper the whole time and it's not because of the pain. By now the bleeding has stopped and my wounds are clean. When Finn is done he sets me down on the toilet seat, get down on his knees, and looks me in the eyes.

"Danny, you can't believe them. They are trying to mess with you, to get in your head and make you feel like you are nothing. They are just to self centered to see what they are doing to you, and even other people. Don't give up, please don't." Finn says, leaning down to kiss my wounds.

When his lips touch my skin, I let out a gasp. Not because it hurts, but because when his lips make contact with my skin, a warm sensation travels from that spot all over my body.

He looks up at me, and his eyes that are normally a beautiful green also contain something else. He starts to lean in, and then somebody bangs on the door.

"Hey Dan, let's go. You OK?" Rye says through the door sounding concerned.

I clear my throat and say, " Ya, give me a second."

Finn and I stand up and get our selves together, well technically only me. My jacket has a huge hot chocolate stain on it, so I wont be putting that on again. Luckily my shirt has remained unscathed, apart from som blood stains.

We walk out of the bathroom, and luckily nobody is staring.

The four of us make our way home, in silence. Finn has me protectively in his arms with a hand around my waist.

All I can seem to register is how good his arms feel.

**A Few Days Later: Christmas Day**

Today is Christmas and I couldn't be happier. I sit on my bed waiting for Megan to get out of the bathroom. Looking down I see my almost healed scratches. They have scabbed over somewhat, and I can tell I will have some light scaring.

When we came back home from ice skating, nobody mentioned what had occurred just hours before. Rye made me my favorite drink, camomile tea, and Megan turned on an old Christmas movie.

We sat down on the couch in silence, just watching the movie. Finn had me wrapped in his arms, and I had my head on his chest. I could tell everyone was emotionally drained because Megan nor Rye teased Finn and I about our closeness. The next thing I knew I was in my room, with Megan fast asleep to my right.

Megan opens the door from the bathroom, and we start our decent down the stairs. This morning we were not so nicely woken up by three little kids jumping on our bed screaming, "GET UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!". They may or may not have been Amber, Ash, and Bay.

That thought brings back a smile as we descend the stairs.

When Megan and I arrive we see that everyone is sitting in a sort of messy semi-circle. I walk over to a spot on the floor that just happens to be by Finn. Lucky me.

Over the past few days of getting to know Finn like what type of music he likes, or what his favorite color is, I feel like I have known him forever. And something else.

I get this tingling sensation in my stomach, and when he holds my hand or 'accidentally' bumps hands together I feel...I feel...I don't know, something. I don't know what this feeling is...but I know I kinda, sorta, maybe like it. The feelings only gets stronger with the days of me being near him, and after the incident at the ice rink.

When I am seated Finn flashes me a smile, and I return it. Then all of a sudden Finnick comes barging in shirtless, with long gray sweat pants, and a santa hat atop his head.

My mother and Annie roll their eyes, but Johanna just topples over laughing like a crazy person. My dad cracks a smile, and Gale looks weirded out. Oh how I love our family.

"So who wants to open presents?" Finnick says clapping his hands together.

"We do!" Screamed Bay and Amber.

And so it begins. We trade presents, and open them all in a flash.

I discover I get a new journal from Rye, some clothes from Annie and Finnick, new leather hunting boots from Gale, Amber, and Johanna, some arrows for my bow from mom and dad, the exact shirt I got Megan that says "Sexy Bitch" on it, a bracelet from Bay and Ash, and finally a locket from Finn.

The locket is in the shape of an oval that is about the size of my two pinkies put together. It is silver with an engraving of a dandelion on the front. I open it to find a small picture of the beach. I assume it is from District 4. On the other side of the locket I find a picture of my woods, not in the winter but the summer. When it is full of life, when is warm, and I feel safe.

I put it on and look over to Finn who is intently looking at his gift from me. He has a hint of a smile on his lips. He reaches over and traces the painting with his finger tips. I don't know I am staring until I feel a light jab in my side. I look over and see that Rye and Megan are suggestively wiggling their eyebrows.

I just shake my head at them, rolling my eyes.

By now we are all done with opening our gifts, and are now gathering our belongings. Gale and my mother are cleaning up the wrapping paper, tossing it into a big plastic bag, Johanna and Finnick are rough housing on the couch over the remote control, and my dad and Annie are heading over to the kitchen to make Christmas dinner.

I pick up all my gifts and follow Megan to my room where we put everything away. I sprint up the stairs and go into my room. I lay my belongings on the bed and sort through them.

I grab some hangers and start to hang up my clothes. When I am done with that I put the new boots and arrows in my closet, the new journal on my desk, the bracelet in my jewelry box.

When I finish I sit crisscross on the middle of my bed and watch Megan play with her new stereo and CDs. I absent-mindedly run my thumb over the lockets engraving of the dandelion, but I find that there is something on both sides.

I take the locket off of my neck, and turn it over. I find that there is writing on it. I look close and what I find makes me gasp and cover my mouth. Tears form as I read whats inscribed on the back side of the locket.

_Keep Holding On, _

_Cause I Know You'll Make It Through_

_-Avril Lavigne _

He remembered my favorite song.

I smile and think back to that moment. It was maybe five, six days ago. When he first got here, we were in the car on our way home and he asked me what my favorite song was. I hesitated and thought.

And then it hit me. I always listen to this song, I have since the bullying began. I had told everything to Megan and she played it for me. I had been hooked ever since. I listen t it when times are tough, or just because.

I get pulled out of my memoire with the sound of Megan's voice.

"I told him you'd like it."

"What." I say wiping away my happy tears.

"He had brought that locket from 4, and he wanted to inscribe something on it. So Rye took him to the engravers and told them to put a dandelion on the front. But he wanted it to mean something so he put the song quote on the back." Megan says sitting on the bed with me.

I look at my locket once more as we sit in silence. Not much time passes before my mother is calling us to dinner.

We get down and for the first time are not the last ones.

**Once again I hoped you loved my story, and have a great New Years.**

**I have a question. I know some of my readers have experience bullying, either directly or have known someone. So, I really feel that it is now responsibility to make this story as accurate as possible and not just something I think is right.**

**I would love some feed back on this matter, I really want to make it right.**

**I love all of you guys, and I appreciate those of you who have told me about your experiences. The ones I have read really made me think, and I want to make this story as real as it can get. I don't even know you, and I love you for being strong.**

**Bullying is something that crushes people, and if I could I would stop it in a heart beat. I don't take it lightly. So I want to let all the victims know, you are stong, you are brave for having to deal with this, and you are loved. **

**Also I need some help with what type of situation she will be in when she finally puts her foot down and stands up for herself. Will she be surrounded by her loved ones, or will they already have gone home and she is on her own. What did you do? **

**Thanks again for reading, have a wonderful holiday.**

**Love ALL of you, my loyal reader(s)**

**-DandelionHope471211**


	10. The Sleepover

**Hey hey! Well...I am board so I decided why not update? I will return to the regular update time (Sundays) next week because sadly, winter break is over. **

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, All rights belong to Suzanne Collins. The song used (Little Talks) belongs to Of Monsters Of Men.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.**

Chapter 10

After we eat Christmas dinner, the teens decide to gather up our things and head over to my dads old house.

Rye and Finn go to their rooms, and Megan and I do the same. When I get to my room I grab a small duffel bag and fill it with a set of pajamas, morning clothes, and my iPod.

When I am done I zip up the bag and Megan and I make our way down the stairs. When we get there we see that the boys are ready to go, their own duffel bags slung over their shoulders.

Before we go we say a quick goodbye to my parents, put on our winter coats, and book it over to my dads house.

I manage to not fall down on the ice as we all rush over to the house. I put the key in the lock and open the door. Almost at once to dull smell of cinnamon and dill fills my nostrils, also the smell of dust is a factor in that as well.

I would assume there would be some dust, I mean this house hasn't been used since last year, when we all had the last movie night. We come and clean it occasionally, but not as often as we should.

We all put our things down by the door, and go into the living room. I tightly wrap my jacket around me, trying to keep in the varied amount of body heat I have. Rye and Megan both volunteer to go grab some firewood out back, and I let them. Before I go sit down, I go over to the thermostat.

I quickly press a few buttons, and the heater turns on. I then find a home on the plush tan couch. I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them. This house is not in the least bit warm yet, it is about the same temperature as it is outside.

I lay my head on my knees, shivering. Then the couch sinks down beside me, and a pair of warm arms wrap around my shoulders. Knowing already who this person is I lean into him, glad for the body heat.

"Your shivering." Finn's silky voice says in my ear.

"No, really?" I say sarcastically, another round of violent shivering taking over my body. I roll my knees to the side so that I am sitting on them, and put my head on his shoulder.

I can feel him quietly laugh to himself, he then grabs one of my hands and begins to rub his thumb along it. I close my eyes and get lost in his touch.

I feel like I am going to nod off, but I can't. The night is just starting, so I start a conversation,

"Thanks for the locket, I really liked it." I say

"Your welcome, I thought you needed something to remind you that you aren't alone." He whispers into my ear.

We sit in a comfortable silence. I wonder whats taking the others so long, its been like 15 minutes. I don't think it takes that long to get firewood. I am just about to get up when the back door opens.

Rye and Megan both bring in bundles of firewood, and quickly start a fire. Once Rye strikes the match, and sets the wood bundle on fire, the house has warmed up a bit. I don't want to leave Finn's warm embrace though, so I don't move. Not yet anyway.

"Movie time!" Rye says, going over to the front door and grabbing the plastic bag of rented movies that are sure to be over due by now.

"I want to watch Paranormal Activity." Megan says sitting on the other couch beside me. It's a dark maroon, with tan accents.

"No freaking way, you can watch that when I am asleep." I say shaking my head.

"Oh come on, just this once!" Rye begs, going over to the TV.

"No, we watch 21 Jump Street first, then maybe I will consider." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

Rye stands there in deep thought for a few seconds, weighing out his options. Then he comes to a decision,

"Fine." Rye then opens up the case, plops the CD in, and starts the movie.

I lazily get up. "I'm going to make some pop corn and get some blankets." I say.

Finn stands up too. "I'll help." He says.

I catch a glimpse of Megan giving me a look, the look that says, I-know-you-are-going-to-do-something. I just shake my head, and go to the kitchen. I open the tan door that leads to the kitchen with Finn following my trail.

"The blankets are down the hall way to the right in a closet." I tell Finn, who nods and heads in that direction.

When Finn has left the kitchen I grab some packages of popcorn and begin the process of popping the packages. One by one I start the process over and over. Putting it in the microwave, pressing a few buttons, and waiting till its done.

When all four bags are popped I put them into separate bowl. I continue the process of making the popcorn by melting a ton of butter on the stove top. To pass the time, I begin to sing to myself.

_**I don't like walking around this old and empty house. **_  
_**So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear**_

_**The stairs creak as I sleep, **_  
_**it's keeping me awake **_  
_****__It's the house telling you to close your ey_es

_**Some days I can't even dress myself. **_  
_**It's killing me to see you this way.**_

_**'Cause though the truth may vary **_  
_**this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.**_

_**There's an old voice in my head **_  
_**that's holding me back **_  
_**Well tell her that I miss our little talks.**_

_**Soon it will all be over, buried with our past **_  
_**We used to play outside when we were young **_  
_**and full of life and full of love.**_

_**Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right**_  
_**Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear.**_

_**'Cause though the truth may vary **_  
_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

I stir the butter mixture, even though it has melted a long time ago.

"You have a really beautiful voice." Somebody whispers in my ear.

I gasp, and whip around to find Finn walking over to the counter top, as he begins to eating handfuls of my already popped popcorn.

"What are you doing! Save some for the rest of us why don't you!" I say swatting his hand away from the bowl.

He just grabs another handful and shoves it into his mouth. I roll my eyes and turn off the stove top. I put on a blue oven mitt, and take the artery clogging concoction over to the bowl. I pour and even amount in all the bowls, and then stir it all together.

"So, how much did you hear?" I ask him quietly.

"Enough to know that you are talented." He says cleaning out the pot I used to melt the butter.

I stop mixing, and look up at him. He is currently drying the pot, and I can't help but just stare at him.

He looks up at me, and then smirks. He returns to his work with a smug looking grin,

"Like what you see?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

At this is snort, an embarrassing habit of mine. I only snort when something is really funny. This snort is followed by a round of giggles.

"Oh in your dreams." I laugh at him, going over to the sink to wash the butter off of my hands.

He rolls his own eyes, and goes over to the refrigerator and grabs some sodas. We grab our things and head over to the living room.

Megan is perched on the couch, and Rye is sitting at her feet. The movie trailers are just ending, and the movie begins.

I pass Rye and Megan their bowls of buttered popcorn and Finn hands them their drinks. I am not that hungry at the moment so I put my bowl on the table and just grab my soda. I got and sit down on the couch. I sit down with my legs under me.

Finn sits down beside me and we go back to our original position, but this time we are both under a blanket.

When the opening credits start I lean my head on Finn's shoulder, and we watch the movie.

Throughout the movie I am very aware of Finn's closeness, even though it is highly welcomed. We continuously watch the movie. We are at the part when Channing Tatum is bad mouthing Glee when my eyes start to droop.

When I am pulled into consciousness we are at the end of the movie, and the credits are rolling by.

"Damn I missed the movie." I say stretching out my arms and yawning.

"You fell asleep? I thought that was your favorite movie." Rye says, going over to switch out the movies.

"It is, I guess I was just sleepy." I say.

And it was true, but now I am wide awake. I don't want to watch a scary movie. They always give me bad dreams, and I can't sleep once I watch them.

I shrink back into Finn, and he catches my discomfort.

"You don't like scary movies do you?" He asks me sort of shocked but not that surprised.

When I shake my head, he just pulls me closer into him. Then we begin the dreaded process of watching a scary movie marathon. I jump at any noise I find scary, I scream and bury my head into Finn's chest when thing pop out,

In theory this movie isn't that scary, just the fact that things I am not ready for are popping out on-screen cause me to jump. We move on to movie after movie and I know I will never be able to sleep, because these images will flash in my mind.

I am staring at the TV screen, unable to really move. When it goes back to the main menu, nobody goes to turn it off. I look around me to find that everyone is passed out.

Megan is strone across the couch, half of her body actually on it and the other half is hanging off. She is tangled up in her blanket and is lightly snoring away. Rye is in a similar position, except for the fact that he is laying on the floor.

Finn has his head resting on the back of our couch with his arms still wrapped around me. I smile at this.

His mouth is partly open and his hair is in his eyes. I can't help to think of hoe cute he looks. I brush it back, and he looks peaceful. He begins to stir, so I quietly and quickly as possible get out of his arms. We left the kitchen light on, so I have some point of reference when it comes to cleaning up.

When I succeed I start to grab all the bowls of empty popcorn and trash. I head over to the kitchen and dispose of the trash and empty the bowls of popcorn bits. I put the bowls in the dishwasher and any other dishes we used and as quietly as I can, I start it. I look over at the clock and see that it is four in the morning.

I grown, I have been up since eight this morning. I am so sleepy, I almost can't keep my eyes open. When I am done wiping down the kitchen I go back to the living room, leaving the kitchen light on. When I get back I notice everything is as I had left it. I go over to the TV and turn it off, the scary music was getting to me.

I go back to my spot and Finn and he stirs one again, but this time he wakes up.

"Whats wrong?" He asks rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Nothing, I was just cleaning up. I couldn't sleep anyway so I just decided to get it over with." I say wrapping the blanket we were sharing around my body.

"Come here then." He says pulling me into his embrace.

I gladly accept. I then think of how far I have come. I can now say that more people need me then I think, and what she says can hurt me unless I let it. My eyes droop, and I fall into a peaceful sleep.

**I hope this satisfied some of that all wanted Finn and Danny relationship growing stuff! If not then I will try harder, and don't worry because I have something planned! **

**I hope I made someones day today. Sometimes a little updating to one of your favorite FanFictions can do wonders! At least I hope it's one of your favorites... ANYWAY have a good weekend, and have fun doing whatever it is you do! Please review!**

**-DandelionHope471211**


	11. Cinna And The Prep Team

**Happy Saturday! I got up and decided to write another chapter this morning, and then procrastinated. So now I got up and posted it!**

**OMG! I finally finished Divergent and am now reading Insurgent! IT IS SO GOOD! And it doesn't help that my mother has already read the entire series, and tells me spoilers anytime she gets...but ANYWAY! Have you read Divergent? What other books would you recommend to someone?**

**I hope you like this chapter, and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. All rights belong to Suzanne Collins!**

Chapter 11

I wake up to the sounds of squealing. I look up to find my mothers old prep team looking at me. They look like they did the last time they came here, except for the fact that they now are sporting some new Capitol fashions. I can somewhat make out some of their comments through their intense squealing,

_"Oh that's so adorable!"_

_"They are so cute!"_

I then take in the position I am in. I lay on top of Finn, his arm has me protectively locket to him and I couldn't get up unless he lets me go. I shake him, and he takes in his surroundings. He looks up to find Flavius, Octavia, and Venia smiling down at us.

Finn lets me go and we sit up right.

"Oh my dear its time to get you kids ready!" Octavia squeals, clapping her pampered hands together.

I yawn and look over at the clock that is hanging on the wall. It reads ten o'clock. I grown and bury my hands in my face, Finn rubs my back.

"I slept for six hours last night..." I say yawning in the process.

"You can sleep while we are getting you ready." Flavius says.

"What exactly are we getting ready for?" I ask standing up.

I then fully take in the prep team. Octavia has dyed her body a light shade of lavender, and completes the look with a elaborate hairdo. Venia's gold tattoos adorning her face are as promenade as ever, she also sports a very elaborate hair do, this year she has dyed it a dark green. And Flavis has the same orange corkscrew curls, but this year he has dyed the tips to make it look like fire.

Capitol fashion has not in the least bit changed in the last eighteen years.

"For the New Years Ball of course, what else!" Venia says happily.

Oh, that. I had almost forgotten about that, almost. Rye and Finn are rushed out of my dads old house and put into our current one for their own 'prepping'.

Megan and I quickly eat breakfast as they set up their stations. We watch as the prep team brings in box, after box of any kind of Capitol duhicky you could imagine

Curling irons, strainers, body washes, shampoos, conditioners, dyes, makeup, clothes, you name it. They set them up in diffrent places around the master bathroom and they get to work.

Venia draws a bath for the two of us. She fills the tubs with colorful liquids that make my nose crinkle. While she is doing this Megan and I are stripped of our clothes and shoved into the baths.

My head lies on the side of the tub as we soak in whatever has been added to the bath. I am able to drift off to sleep as I soak in the concoction, but am awakened by Ocatavia scrubbing my body down with a purple colored goop.

I am rinsed off, pat dried by Venia, and then ushered to a flat silver table. This is where every body hair is ripped from is home on my body. My legs, underarms, torso, arms, eyebrows and...other places...are rid of hair.

I feel like a plucked bird ready to be cooked for dinner. My body hurts, you can tell because of the red, irritated skin. Flavis comes over and rubs a special cream to sooth its irritation.

Once I am done having all my body hair removed from its follicles, I put on a white robe and am placed in a rather comfortable chair. I eventually fall asleep as the prep team plays with my hair, paints my nails, and applies the makeup I do not think I need.

When I wake I feel very refreshed. I open my eyes to find Venia is adding her last touches to Megan who sits just a few feet away from me.

Once Venia thinks everything is in place, they make us stand up, and circle us. Fixing anything they missed.

"They are ready for Portia and Cinna." Flavis says clapping his hands together.

Cinna. His name makes me relax. Cinna has always been my favorite, I mean I love Portia as well but, Cinna gets me. If that makes sence at all. He is a great listener, he doesn't judge, and he is a good friend.

I tightly wrap my robe around me as I am lead to an empty bed room, though it has some boxes that what I guess contain clothes.

Megan is in the room across from me and I can her Portia's sweet voice fill the quietness of the dull space. Then Cinna makes his entrance.

He looks like he always has. He wears a fitted black shirt and flattering pants adorned with a black sweater for the cold weather. He doesn't quite sport Capitol fashion as the prep team does. The only indication that he indeed comes from the Capitol is the hint of golden eyeliner that brings out hidden gold flakes in his green eyes.

When I see him a smile tugs at my lips and I walk over to him. Some how Cinna always makes me smile. I hug him and the familiar scent of honey and oak fills my nostrils. I breathe in the scent, and hug him tightly. When we separate he finally greats me,

"How are you Danny" He asks me looking me up and down.

"Good as I can be, how about you?" I ask as he leads me over to a chair that has been set up for my final touches.

"Same old, same old. People want me to make them dresses." He says sitting me down in front of a floor length mirror.

Cinna begins to apply the final touches to me. He does my make up, and does somethings to my hair. We talk the whole time, me mostly pointing the conversation in his direction. But when Cinna brings up Finn I don't know what to say.

"So, you and Finn seem to be getting close." He says nonchalantly grabbing the curling iron.

I don't really know what to say to this, I mean yes we have. He has been a great friend. So I reply,

"I guess we have been, he is a really great friend."

"Just friends then, the prep team had a very different description of what they saw this morning." Cinna says with a smirk on his face.

"What did they say?" I say nervously, dreading his next words.

"Something about how cute you two were, wrapped up in each others arms. How you had your head on his chest, and his arm protectively wrapped around you." He goes on, clearly enjoying the story again for the second time.

"Well for one we are just friends, and two I guess we somehow ended up that way because we both fell asleep on the couch." I say looking down at my golden-colored nails.

"So just friends then?" Cinna asks looking at me.

"Cinna." I say almost annoyed.

"Fine, fine. I was just wondering. Now stand up so we can put on your dress, it's almost time to go!" Cinna says holding out a hand that I accept. He pulls me up and leads me over to a box.

"Almost time to go?" I ask

"Yes it is six o'clock." He says.

I do a double take. Six o'clock! At this I finally realize how hungary I am. I mentally calculate that I have been in prep for six hours.

Cinna pulls out a garment bag and unzips it. He then pulls out the most beautiful dress I have ever seen.

Cinna's gowns tell a story, the way he creates things with a needle and tread is amazing to me.

The dress is strapless and the color of coal. It has a sweet heart neckline with a fitted bodice and ends with the dress flaring out mid calf. If you look closer you can see golden, red, orange, and yellow flames embroided into the dress.

"Cinna..." I say almost in a whisper.

I go over to the dress and take it from his hands. I feel the fabric, and it is very soft.

"Lets see how it fits." He says.

While Cinna take the dress of the hanger I put on a matching set of underwear that Cinna gave me. The bra is strapless and the same color as the dress. I put them on, and then the dress.

Once Cinna has zipped up the back and I have put on my golden-colored heels that aren't too tall, I walk over to the mirror.

I do not recognize who I see.

The girl who stands in front of me looks sexy and confident. Her smokey eyes contain a sence of mysteriousness that my eyes normally don't posses.

Her lips are full and the color of blood. With her pale skin it only adds drama to he facial features.

Her normally dull brown hair is pulled into a low braided bun with some pieces of hair curled that frame her face. Her hair looks glossy and has chestnut highlights.

As you look down the dress makes her body features more promenade. The shape exaggerates her figure and makes her look older.

I turn to Cinna and give him a hug.

"Thank you." I say in his ear, "I have never felt so beautiful."

"Your welcome." He says.

When we are done having a moment we both go out into the hallway to find Megan and Portia.

When Megan sees me, she does a double take. "Oh my gosh! You look hot!" She says coming over to me and pulling at my dress.

"Why thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." I say. And I mean it. Megan has on a light green dress with a sweetheart neckline, and a crisscross pattern on her ribcage. Her hair is curled and her eyes are light.

I then turn to Portia and greet her.

"My, my, my look how much you have grown!" She tells me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Once we are done with the compliments and catching up Megan says, "So let's get this party started." And we all head down the stairs to find the whole family waiting.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! The next chapter will be the big New Years Ball, so get ready! Sorry that nothing really happened in this chapter, I was just preparing for the next one, so...YA! **

**Please Review, and can't wait till next time!**

**-DandelionHope471211**


	12. New Years Ball and Finn

**Hey people! I think you all will like this chapter, felling will be discovered! I know you all have waited for this moment. Danny finally comes to the conclusion about her feelings, and we get inside Finn's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, All rights belong to Suzanne Collins!**

**Song Disclaimer: Songs "Blurred Lines" and "Just a Kiss" Belong to their appropriate song writers. **

**I hope you all like it!**

**Chapter 12**

The four of us descend the hard oak stair steps and find everyone waiting. I look down at my feet, so I don't miss a step and fall like I normally would do. These heels, even though beautiful, are adding a level of danger to my already clumsy life.

Megan is in front of me, and I can already hear the gasps of awe and amazement as she walk down the steps. I keep my head down, and continue on walking till I am on solid ground.

When I look up all eyes have left Megan and are on me. Redness floods my cheeks and my eyes dart back to the ground.

**Finn's POV**

We were done at noon time. Rye and I begged to go back to the house but the others denied our request. I have had this suspicion that Rye has this thing for Megan, but I have kept this theory to myself.

I look down at my coal-black suit and matching black tie. My hair had been brushed back, but that's not my style. I looked to groomed, and not at all like myself, so I ran my fingers and tousled it carelessly like I do every morning.

Peeta's prep team wasn't horrible. They were genially kind, but everyone has their faults. They were very similar in their looks, and the way they talked. The only thing that got me through was thinking of tonight.

I don't know when I can tell her how I really feel. She is so delicate, and fragile. I have seen what they have done to here, and how they have messed with her mind. How they made her feel worthless, and unwanted.

I know what its like, to feel that way. To be brought down by the people around you. But I had to realize at some point that what they were doing was trying to make me a shell of myself. I eventually confronted them, told them what they were doing was only making them look like cowards for attacking somebody.

They had stopped after they realized that what they said wasn't doing anything to me anymore, but the damage they had done still haunts me in my nightmares.

I stand at the end of the stair case, coming out of my thoughts when I hear the clicking of heels.

The first person I see is Megan, and I do have to say she looks stunning. I quickly look over at Rye and his mouth is half way open. I smirk and give his ribs a small jab so he can come back to his senses.

Any suspicion I had now has been confirmed. My little epiphany quickly leaves my mind, and nothing prepares me for when I see her.

She slowly walks down the steps with her head down, intently looking at her shoes. She grabs the railing like a landline and she slowly comes down. When she looks up, I feel my heart beat accelerate.

She is beyond beautiful. Her dress, her hair, and oh my god her eyes. My palms start to sweat, one of my many embarrassing habits, and I quickly rub my hands on my pants to rid them of their sticky perspiration.

She looks down, and an adorable blush covers her cheeks.

Peeta then tells us it is time to go, and I make my way over to the girl I am in love with.

**Danny's POV**

I can feel the heat radiating from my face as my father tells us that it is time to go. I lift my head slightly to find that Finn is making his way over to me.

My heart starts to accelerate when I look him over.

He sports a coal-black suit, with a matching black tie and a white undershirt. He wears shinney black slacks, and his hair is as carelessly tousled on his head like the first time I saw him.

He wears a confident smile as he extends his arm out to me.

"Well why don't you look stunning." He says as I take his hand. We begin to make our way to one of the many cars that will be taking us to the square.

"Why thank you, and right back at you." I tell him as the cold air bites into my exposed flesh. I should have brought a coat, but there is no turning back now.

We get into our cars and head off, Finn occupying the seat to my right. The people who ride in the car are Johanna, Gale, and Megan, apart from Finn and I.

I look out of the window, and stair at the fast-moving streaks of white and black. All I can think of is the conversation I had with Cinna. I said no, but was I really being truthful? Could I...am I...falling in love with Finn.

I subtly shake my head, but the thought still lingers. Am I? I begin to think about it, and the more I do, the more confused I become. I like it when he holds my hand, and hugs me, and when he is just near me.

I look down to our intertwined hands, and up to him. He looks straight a head, staring at nothing in particular. In the dark his eyes catch whatever light there is, and they sparkle. An emerald sea green.

I then take a bold move and rest my head on his shoulder, and then he rests his cheek on the top of my head. I smile.

We all pull up to the square and music begins to fill my ears. People are every where, dancing, eating, laughing. The doors open and we all file out. The cold makes my exposed skin cover in goose bumps, and I shiver.

Finn seems to notice, and he wraps his arms around me. I greatly accept. The family disperses into groups. The little kids go and play with friends, the adults go and talk to other adults, and the teens walk to the dance floor.

I begin to walk over to white table clothed tables that surround the dance floor, but get stopped.

"Where do you think you are going?" Finn asks me confused.

"Um, I don't dance." I say looking down at my feet.

"Well we are going to have to change that." He says pulling me over.

I begin to panic, he really doesn't know how bad I am. I once ran into someone who they fell into a table filled with orders. I never have lived that down.

"No Finn please, no." I say pulling at his hand.

He must notice my panic because he comes to a stop. He looks at me, and then decides to give up on getting me to dance.

"Fine but you still owe me a dance." He says taking his hand in mine. We walk to one of the last empty tables, and sit down.

I look over at the big clock that is the heart of the square and in reads with its huge hands ticking away, eight o'clock.

"So you hungry?" He asks looking at a huge table filled with orders, I cringe but nod. My insides are literally eating themselves to gain any kind of sustenance.

"Whats wrong?" He asks me.

"Oh nothing, I just...remembered the last time I tried to dance" I say looking back at the table.

"Well I will be back, and then you can tell me about the time you tried to dace." He says standing up, and running his thumb along my jaw.

His touch leaves my skin ablaze.

I put my fingers where his were only a few seconds ago, and then chairs pull out beside me. I look up to find Rye and Megan sitting down. I let my fingers fall to the table and look at my best friends with smiles glued to their faces.

I wish I could be that happy.

"So, where did fish boy go?" Megan says as she sits back in her seat.

"To go get some food." I say looking at my nails.

"Well that sounds like a fantastic idea, Rye why don't you go get m some food?" Megan asks my brother.

"What are you disabled, go get it yourself." He says with his hands behind his head.

"No, but you are a guy. Guys are suppose to get girls the food, it's just how it works." Megan says nodding her head at her statement.

Rye shakes his head but gets up anyway.

Megan then turns her attention to me.

"So, how are things going. You two were sure getting friendly in the back seat." She says giving me a smile.

"Shut up Megan." I tell her shoving her shoulder.

"No, but really. Are you going to finally limit it to yourself that you might, just possibly, maybe like him?" She says with a now serious look on her face.

I look at the other people dancing, and think do I. And then the answers sort of shift together, like the last pieces of a puzzle piece.

My hand reaches for the locket that hangs on my neck, and I do know.

"Megan." I whisper to her.

She looks up at me. "What Danny?" She says leaning in so anybody passing us, or the people around our table don't hear.

"I think...just maybe...a little bit...I might..." I shuddered, trying to get the words out. Megan is patient, absorbing my words as I try to say them.

"I think...I might like him." I say in an almost inaudible voice.

"Finally you see!" She says raising her hands in the air, with a smile stretching across her face.

I just smile and continue to look at the teenagers dancing.

"What do I do now?" I ask her, turning in her direction.

"Well I am not some type of love expert, but if it were me I would let things take their course." Megan says.

Just then Finn and Rye both come back with two plates of food. They sit down, and Megan acts like nothing we said happened which I am grateful.

We eat, and I embarrassingly tell the story about why I don't dance. We laugh, and tell other stories of mishaps. Finn with fishing, Megan with an ax, and Rye with an oven.

A woman with a tray of drinks comes over with glasses of bubbly white liquid. We all take one out of curiosity, and take a sip. The bubbles explode over my tongue, and it taste good, so I continue to drink it with the others until my head starts to get fuzzy.

And then I know what that drink was, some sort of alcohol. I don't really care that I just downed a glass of champagne, I think is the name of it. I kind of actually like the feeling, I feel light and bubbly, like the liquid my glass once contained.

Megan and Rye got up a few minutes ago to dance to an old song called "Blurred Lines." I don't really much care for that song.

Then a slow song begins to play, I don't think I know this song.

"So what about that dance?" Finn whispers in my ear, his hot breath making me shiver. I just dumbly nod my head, and take out his offered hand.

He leads me to the dance floor, and I look at the clock it reads 11:58. Two minutes before I am supposed to kiss somebody, but that thought doesn't stick to my mind as I look into his emerald sea green eyes.

The song plays in the background as his hands find my hips, and mine find his chest.

**_Lyin' here with you so close to me_**

**_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_**

**_I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile_**

**_I've never opened up to anyone_**

**_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_**

**_We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow_**

He pulls me closer to his body and we sway to the music.

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**

**_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_**

**_And I don't want to mess this thing up_**

**_No, I don't want to push too far_**

**_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_**

**_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_**

**_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_**

I looks into his eyes, and they slightly darken. His eyes look at my lips and my throat keep on swaying to the music.

**_I know that if we give this a little time_**

**_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_**

**_It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right_**

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**

**_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_**

**_No, I don't want to mess this thing up_**

**_I don't want to push too far_**

**_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_**

**_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_**

**_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_**

He twirls me around, and we continue on dancing.

**_No, I don't want to say goodnight_**

**_I know it's time to leave_**

**_But you'll be in my dreams_**

**_Tonight, tonight, tonight_**

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**

**_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_**

**_And I don't want to mess this thing up_**

**_I don't want to push too far_**

**Our dancing slows as we get lost in each others eyes.**

**_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_**

**_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_**

**_So baby, I'm alright_**

**_Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight_**

**_With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight_**

And as the last lyrics play out the clock strikes midnight, we look at each other. Blue on green. And when he leans in I don't pull back, this is what I want. Don't I?

When his lips make contact with mine, heat builds in my chest.

The world seems to slow, and all I can think of is how much I like the feeling of his lips on mine.


End file.
